


Cool Aunt Lena Luthor Saves The Day

by luthorsalien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cool aunt Lena Luthor, F/F, Ruby is a wise kid, She also ships Supercorp, halloween fic, lena gets the girl, mentions of bullying and cyberbullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsalien/pseuds/luthorsalien
Summary: Lena as the cool aunt and Ruby as her wise niece (matchmaker).Lena picks up Ruby from L-Corp and they spend Halloween together. Lena notices something odd about girl and try to help (Ruby is mocked after she mentioned her mother has superpowers at school). The words are said to her by her classmates.Lena takes Ruby to her place. They had ice cream (courtesy of the one and only Kara Danvers), they talked and share memories. Ruby points out a few things regarding Lena's relationship with a certain reporter.





	Cool Aunt Lena Luthor Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody!
> 
> I know this is a little late, but I had this idea. I couldn't help but write it and here is the result. I apologize in advance for the mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

It was almost 6 pm in National City. Kids were starting to fill the streets, wondering around in a variety of costumes to get candies. It was Halloween. From other part of the city, people in buildings were finishing their work day to enjoy what was left of the holiday. One of those, were L-Corp, where Sam Arias, the new CFO of the company, was hurrying herself to finish a presentation due for the next day, so she can go home with Ruby and spend some time with her. The girl was currently waiting for her mom in the reception with Jess. The secretary handed her a bunch of candies and chocolates earlier and she was sure that would require a visit to the dentist later. It was a nice gesture, though, considering that she was not in age to go ask for sweets herself (or that what she said). While she was waiting, she was also checking her phone and frowning while she is doing that.

After her incident at school, which ended on her hitting one of her classmates in the face, things weren't easy for her there. Add the fact that she was the new girl. Kids were starting to call her "freak", "weirdo", among other things. The words were whispered were she was walking by the hallways or when she was sitting by herself having lunch at the cafeteria. Those were also mentioned to her on social media too. They hurt, but she didn't feel like telling what was happening to her mom, yet. She knew how busy she was and how hard she was trying to make things work in this new place for both of them.

Things weren't all that bad, though, because she got to meet great people like Lena, Kara, Alex and Maggie or how they call themselves, her aunts. They became a good addition to the little family of Sam and Ruby. There were also J’onn, Winn and James.

Apparently, her mom wasn't only one of the last employees working in the building. Lena Luthor just arrived to the building, she passed Jess' desk quickly waving at the secretary and giving Ruby a quick hug, to meet Sam in the office, not before ruffling with the girl's hair, which provoked a yelp from her and a poor attempt of hiding her laughter from Jess.

"What are you still doing here? It's Halloween" Lena pointed out, while doing that thing with her right eyebrow sending a cheeky smile at Sam. You know the one.

"Hello to you too, Lena. What bring you this part of the city?" Sam asked her, not taking her eyes from the laptop. She knew why Lena visited L-Corp, but she was messing with the CEO.

"Hello, Ms. Arias. I am just here to get some reports to check at home and then I am back to CatCo"

"Was it me or did you just reminded me about a holiday?"

"What, Halloween? Kara is been over excited about it for some reason. She is been reminding of this day for months now. I wouldn't be surprised if her apartment is full of kids by now" Lena rolled her eyes at the last part.

"That’s explaining it all. For a minute, I thought you would ditch a day of work to celebrate something. You know resting is important, right?"

"I know that. And, for your information, my sleeping schedule is impeccable" Lena said showing an offended expression.

"Sure, yeah, I believe you"

Lena scoffed at Sam. "You don't believe me one bit".

"Darling, you can't lie to save your life". Sam pointed out smiling at the other woman, who was blushing by now. She was a Luthor, after all. She was pretty sure lying was in her genes. She was a good liar, right?

"Try to see it in a positively, though. It's Halloween. You could be a mean vampire. You have the restlessness expression, the bags under your e-"

"Okay, I get it!"

Sam almost fell of her chair from laughing at Lena. They were starting to be really good friends.

Lena picked up the reports and a few pen drives with all the information she needed to catch up with the advances of the L-Corp projects she was working on.

"Okay, I have all I need. Thank you for the lovely welcome" The sarcasm in Lena's voice was pretty obvious.

"Anytime, Luthor. Feel free to drop whenever you want. Don't forget sleep!" Sam waved at her from her sit. She kept working.

Lena was heading out, but she stopped and.went back to the office. She remembered something.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Lena?" The brunette looked up with a look of worry on her face. There must be a reason why she is there again.

"I found Ruby at the lobby. I suppose she is waiting for you?"

"Yeah, she is". Sam was clearly upset about not being able to leave yet. "She came to see me to hang out, but I am not done with the presentation yet. How do you do this?"

Lena chuckled at that. "It takes time to get used to it". She softened her expression. "But, Sam let tell you, you are doing amazing and I think I can't think of a better person to occupy my position in the company"

The other woman felt her eyes filling with tears, she couldn't be more grateful to Lena. She was a good friend, an amazing "aunt" for Ruby and a great colleague.

"What if...?" Lena was trying to find the best words to express what she was about to ask. Having friends was new for her, but interacting with her wonderful friend's kid was something completely different.

"What if...?" Sam asked her back, encouraging her to continue.

"What if I spend some time with Ruby? That way you can get done with work and spend some time on yourself. We could be have fun, we can have ice cream, do each other’s hair, even if I don't trust myself braiding hair, the last time I almost ended bal-"

Sam stopped Lena's rambling.

"Would you really do that? I mean, you don't have to"

Lena nodded. "I would like to, if you let me, of course. Despite you being a little," she lowered her voice so Ruby won't hear her, even though she was far from the office. "shit to me from time to time. You are my friend and Ruby is an exceptional kid".

"Lena, thank you so much. I will pretend you just called me like that. Please, take care of her, she is not a baby, but you need to look up at her. Don't spend the night texting your girlfriend while she is with you".

"K-Kara is not my girlfriend and you know it. She is my best friend. It's totally normal to text your friends at various times of the day". Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lena, I am messing with you again"

"I hate you"

"No, you don't". Sam laughed at Lena.

"Ruby, are you ready? We are leaving!" Lena flips the middle finger to Sam, before she left the office.

"I thought I was leaving with my mom?"

"Oh, yeah. Darling, I will be here more time than I thought. I am sorry I will make it up to you another day, alright?"

"It's okay, mom. No problem". Ruby smiled her mother, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Lena came up with a great idea, though. Right?" Sam tried to cheer up her daughter. They weren't talking much lately and she knew something was odd with her.

"Yes! I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together? At my house? Believe it or not, I am a fun person".

Ruby laughed at that.

"Alright". The girl nodded, Lena and Sam smiled at each other. "We will have a great night, Ruby. You will see". Lena opened the door for the girl, so they can head out the building.

"Bye, sweetie." Sam and Ruby hugged. "Have fun, guys. Thank you for doing this, Lena"

"No need to thank me, please. I will drop her by your house at-?"

"10 pm?"

"Perfect. Let's go, kiddo. I have lots of plans for us" Lena throws her arm over Ruby's shoulders and started talking about all the things she thought for them to do.

Sam watched them go and smiled at the sight.

 

* * *

 

Lena and Ruby stepped out of the SUV and headed to the woman's penthouse. It was a beautiful place, kind of secluded from civilization, but nice. The ride to Lena’s was calm. They spent most of it in comfortable silence or humming to the songs that were playing on the radio. Lena noticed something, though. From time to time she took her eyes off the road and looked at Ruby. The girl was looking at her phone. She noticed that was something the girl does often, but this time said activity was paired with a sad expression. She will make sure to ask her about it later.

“So, what would you like to do first?” Lena asked her after they settled in the couch with huge bowls of cookies and cream ice cream on their laps, courtesy of Kara Danvers. The young reporter spends most of her free time at Lena’s, so it was reasonable for the CEO to have a stack of Kara’s favorite treats at her place. Totally reasonable.

“I don’t know. What about a movie?”

“Yeah, sure, what would you like to watch?” She handed the remote to Ruby. It wasn’t the first time she visited Lena’s place, so she knew the other woman always let her pick a movie for them to watch.

“What about ‘Hocus Pocus’? It’s Halloween, after all” The young girl’s eyes lit up as she was speaking about her choice animatedly: about how she loves this movie and how her mother and she would sing along to the songs. Lena was charmed by Ruby, she was a great kid. It made her wonder how it would be to raise one on her own.

Ruby put the movie on and each one with blankets on their laps started watching the opening scene. Lena has never watched it, but Kara told her about it, so she knew a little bit about it. The girl next to her was paying so much attention to the film, it was endearing, until it wasn’t. At some time of the movie, a phone ringtone could be heard. It was a text message notification. Lena thought it was hers, but then she remembered that she kept her phone on silence. It has to be Ruby’s. When she looked at the girl, she was clearly not watching the movie anymore, but she was scrolling and reading something. From her sit and thanks to the light that the TV was emitting, she could see the tears forming in Ruby’s eyes.

“Hey, darling?”

Ruby sniffed quietly, taking her eyes off her phone. “Yes?”

Lena hummed.

“I know you are not watching the movie anymore. Is everything okay? Don’t you want to watch it?” She didn’t know how to approach the conversation, but she would do her best so Ruby feels comfortable enough to talk to her.

“Sure. Everything is alright. I think, I am just tired. School has been tiring this week. Too much homework and soccer practices, you know?”

“I know we don’t know each other much, but if you want to talk about anything, I am here for you” Lena smiled softly at the girl.

“If I tell you, you won’t tell anybody? Not even my mom?” Ruby looked at Lena. Her eyes were shining with tears.

Lena held her hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “I promise”

“Okay” Ruby took a deep breath. It was the first time she was talking about this with somebody else. Lena was ready to listen, but when the young girl gave her the phone she was looking at minutes ago. The older woman frowned at the posts that she saw from a random social network. The posts featured different kind of texts from different people, all of them talking about Ruby and calling her names. Lena stopped reading when she got to one that said: “Leave National City, you freak!”

Lena was speechless to say at least. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

“How long has this been going on?”

“It’s been two weeks now. I think it’s getting worse, I am scared” Ruby was crying by now, Lena didn’t know what to do, but to hold her.

She knew so well what it feels to feel unwelcomed and rejected, especially since she experienced that when she was young as Ruby. She knows for the girl in her arms was different, though, she had people that love her for who she is and who will always protect her. She considered one of them, now.

Lena let her cry until she calmed down so she could speak to her.

“Ruby?” The girls lifted her head to look at Lena, who was smiling at her in an encouraging way.

“I know this is hard for you to experience and believe me when I say I understand what you are going through” Lena cleared her throat and continued. “When I was your age…since I was pretty young, it wasn’t easy to be a Luthor. My brother and I,” She scoffed at the memory. “We were both home schooled, but we used to be part of so many gatherings. Lex did so well at those, people loves him. For me, though, it wasn’t always easy. I had to get through people calling me names and pointing at me for who I am, for my last name”.

“Did they call you freak or weirdo, too?” Ruby asked her.

“Yeah, all the time. But, you know what?”

“What?” The girl asked again, looking at Lena with curiosity.

“It took me awhile to embrace those words. I realized I was a freak”

“Why do you look so happy when you say that?”

“Because, I understood that it’s good to be a freak, if that means I would do the things I love, surrounded by the people I love. People called me freak, because I would rather spend the afternoon reading and learning new things than praising people I don’t know for their… thirtieth marriage”.

Ruby laughed at the last part.

“My point is being different won’t always be well accepted for some people and that’s fine. Being different is fine, perfect even”.

“Lena?” Ruby looked at Lena, her eyes were glossy.

“Yes, dear?” Lena replied.

“Will it get better? Facing the people at school?”

The young CEO took a deep breath. “It won’t, not for some time, at least. But, I can assure you, it will get better. In the meantime, just try to remember there are people who loves you and who will always be there for you when you need it”

“Not when I need it. Mom is too busy at work. She doesn’t have time for me anymore”

“Ruby, your mother loves you and she only wants the best for you. I am sorry you are feeling that way, but give her time, please? She will always be there for you”.

They stayed in silence after that. Lena embracing Ruby in a comforting hug, the other girl visibly calmed after their conversation.

“Lena, can I tell you something?”

The other woman looked down at Ruby. “Anything”

“You are the best aunt I’ve ever had. Don’t tell Alex, Maggie or Kara, please.” Lena chuckled, but she couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes. She hid it from the girl, though. It wasn’t the time.

“Well, Ms. Arias, you are the best niece any aunt can ask for” She tickled Ruby, who fell laughing at the other side of the couch. “What do we do now? We still have 2 hours left. Another movie, ice cream, gummy bears?”

“If I give you more candies, I would have to take you to the hospital. Actually, I have an idea”

“I am listening” Ruby looked at her intrigued.

“Take your coat. We are going to get some candies”.

“But you told me-“

“I know, I know. I thought, maybe a walk could do us both well and I am pretty sure this side of National City might give good candies”

“I am too old for that” Ruby looked at the floor, she was embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s never too late to enjoy something. Look at me, for example, I’ve never asked for trick or treat when I was a child”

“Never?” The girl was shocked.

“Never, ever. Halloween was just another day for the Luthors. And, candies were forbidden unless it was somebody’s birthday. Chocolate cake was mandatory”.

“Chocolate cake is my favorite”, Ruby fantasized about it for a moment until she remembered why she was putting on her coat in the first place.

“Hurry, Lena. We must go to get something before they only leave us the awful ones!” Ruby grabbed Lena’s hand and took her down the stairs, not before taking one bag that she found in the kitchen. She was about to open the door when she realized something.

“We don’t have costumes. Lena! Halloween is ruined”

“I thought you didn’t want to celebrate it?” Lena laughed at Ruby’s dramatic antics.

“I’ve never said that”

“Alright, wait here please”

Lena returned to her room and grabbed the first things she saw: a t-shirt resembling the House of El coat of arms and a cat ears headband.

She met Ruby at the door to show her what she got. “I got us costumes! Hope you don’t mind, but I thought, maybe, you would like to try this?” She handed her the t-shirt.

The girl laughed. “This is awesome, thank you”

Lena ruffled Ruby’s hair, who swatted her hand, but it was too late. Her hair was a mess.

“Where is your costume, Lena?” She asked, while she was fixing her hair.

“Oh right! Here.” Lena set the headband at the top of her head. She looked at Ruby wearing a quizzical look on her face. “So, how do I look?”

“You look adorable. I didn’t know you own one of those” The girl tried to stifle her laughter.

“It’s Kara’s, actually. She tried to put the spirit of Halloween in me. Her words not mine. She thought that I, at least, should have something for the holiday, so she gave me this. What?” Lena stopped abruptly when she noticed the way Ruby was looking at her.

She was smiling wickedly at her. “You love Aunt Kara, right?”

“Yeah, of course. She is my best friend” Lena hurried herself to reply.

“I don’t mean it in that way. I might be young, but I’ve seen the way you look at Kara. It’s like one of those constipated looks those characters have when they see the person they love, like, in the sappy rom coms Kara makes us watch. In your case though, you don’t look constipated and I actually enjoy looking at both of you when you are around each other”

“Kid, you need to start watching better movies” The CEO looked around, trying to avoid  Ruby’s gaze. She was doomed.

“Alright, avoid the topic. Just so you know, I am rooting for you guys and I know you could be a wonderful couple. That way I could officially called you my cool lesbian aunt. I would have two cool lesbian aunts more!”

“You are delusional, darling”

“I. Am. Not”

“You so are”

That “discussion” went on forever.

 

* * *

 

That night many things happen:

Lena and Ruby went trick and treating. One woman for the first time and they succeed. Some people might think they cheated, because as the young girl said, people didn’t have candies left to give. Lena thought about a solution that came in the form of Kara Danvers. The only citizen of National City with enough sweets to cause cavities in the entire population of a small country.

She was dressed up, of course. She was dressed up as Dorothy from “The Wizard of Oz”. Lena was sure Ruby made fun of her, but at that time she didn’t care. Kara looked stunning and she loved her excited expression when she noticed that Lena was wearing the cat ears headband. After hundreds and hundreds of selfies taken and lots of candies consumed, it was time for Ruby to go home. That moment came earlier than expected, though. Sam picked up Ruby and they got to hang out together at least for a few hours. The young girl was happy, which is all that matters. She deserves that and more.

Lena stayed with Kara, helping her to clear her apartment.

“So,” Kara started.

“So…” Lena teased her while she was picking up some bowls to the dishwasher.

“You came”

“Yeah, it was quite unexpected. The entire day actually, but I enjoyed it”. She smiled softly at her friend who met her at the kitchen.

“Ruby told me what you did for her today. It was really nice that you spent your day with her”

“She is amazing. I just hope she had a great time”.

“I bet she did” Kara looked at Lena’s eyes, she was smiling at her. “You are something else, Lena Luthor”.

“I can say the same about you, Kara Danvers”.

“I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I can’t wait any longer and-“ Kara stopped talking. “Would you give me your hand, please?”

Lena did as Kara asked. She was leaded by the door of one of the rooms. The young CEO was confused to say at least, until Kara held her hands and Lena her heart beating at a rapid pace.

“Please look up, Lena”

There was mistletoe hanging by the door.

“Lena, I know we’ve been friends for a while now. In the time I got to know you, there are so many things I learned about you and I know you did the same with me. And, there are still so many things I will like to share with you, so many secrets, moments, memories. You are always there for me in the good and bad. I love you, Lena. You are my best friend and-“

Lena scoffed, cutting Kara’s speech abruptly.

“Only friends, of course”

“Lena, would you let me finish, please?” Kara chuckled softly at the other woman.

“Oh, sorry, please continue”

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted,” Lena mouthed “sorry” at Kara, the reporter dismissed the apology. “You are my best friend and I appreciate you a lot, but I don’t want to be that for you anymore”

Lena’s eyes filled with tears. She knew sooner or later that moment would come. Kara didn’t want to be her friend. She is a Luth-

“I don’t want to be your friend, at least not only that. I want to be more for you, if you let me. What I am trying to say is: Lena Luthor, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be my friend anymore, I thought this” she signaled between Kara and her. “, was over”

“No, silly” Kara took Lena’s face in her hands, she was looking right to those green eyes that she loves dearly. “I would never do that. I told you I would be there for you. Always. I am going to keep that promise”

Tears were rolling down Lena’s face by now. It took her a little effort and she finally got to kiss those lips she’s been craving for so long. The kiss was passionate, but slow, like they were taking their time to learn more about each other through that gesture. It was the beginning of something.

Lena broke the kiss for two reasons: One, she needed to breathe. Two, she haven’t answered to Kara’s question.

She separated slowly from the kiss, trying to catch her breath. And said, while she was holding Kara by the shoulders, “Kara Danvers, it would be a honor for me to go on a date with you”

Kara almost squealed until she remembered something. “We should probably tell Ruby about us first, don’t you think?”

“Don’t remind me. Of course, she will be the first to know about us, but I am not ready for her telling me ‘I told you so’ yet. I can picture her adorable smug face”

“You adore her”

“I won’t deny that”

“You can’t lie to save your life, Lena”

“You too? Sam told me the same earlier. For your information-“ Her rant was interrupted when Kara kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance.
> 
> I hope you like it and please, feel free to write a comment, if you want. I appreciate them. 
> 
> I can also be found in this odd way of social media called [Tumblr](http://hawthornesmutt.tumblr.com/). Also known as the place where I spend my free time adoring Lena Luthor, among other things. 
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying the holidays, whatever you are celebrating. Or, having a nice day!
> 
> Take care, guys


End file.
